


Even Graves Need Flowers

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Sadness in general, Violence, bullet wounds, past tense fluff, trying to cope with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: 'Many believe the hero killer, Stain, was always his crazed and blood lustful self. However he had a life before his insanity. He had someone he cared dearly for, a normal job, he was ordinary. Until the night a gunshot shattered his world and his duty to purge the world was placed into his hands.''Warning-pretty violent and crappily written!'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'It seemed cooler in my head but then i wrote it out and now it sucks. I feel like Stain's really out of character up until maybe the end a little bit but it's because he was ordinary before he went insane. Sorry in advance cause it sucks.'

 

WARNINGS!!!-mentions of medicine, gore, death, grief, insanity, etc.

 

Reader’s quirk:

(Quirk: Displacement-the user can teleport to any desired location. However they take the place of an object nearby to do so. Such as you teleport three feet by taking the place of a cup. You rescue civilians like this on a regular basis. You can also teleport people short distances using this power long as they take the place of an object etc. You are also incredibly strong, though you’re not very fast.

 

Weaknesses: You are only capable of teleporting by taking an object's place. If you're not concentrating then you will choose a random item. This can lead to trouble. Especially if you put a civilian in harm's way.)  

  
  
  


Thunder rumbled as a silhouette moved amongst the monuments in the graveyard. The figure hidden by the coat and hat they wore. The white ragged scarf around their neck further disfiguring their features from anyone who might look upon them. They stopped halfway up the graveyard. A monument stood by itself at the far end of the sidewalk. 

 

It was small, simple, a dying pair of amaranth flowers lay in front of it. The person pulled down their scarf to reveal a familiar face. Chizome let out a sigh, his breath coming out in a white cloud. The frigid air attacked his exposed face immediately. His pale skin beginning to flush as he gazed at the grave in front of him. 

 

It was a secondary grave, a public one with your true name. Not the fancy shrine in the private graveyard for heroes. There was no statue and no one knew of your identity here. It was the one place he could come and feel at home. While others felt uneasy in grave yards he felt a sense of calm as he stood before your grave. He opened his coat to produce a fresh bouquet of amaranths. 

 

Swapping them out for the dying ones. Rain pelted his coat, already starting to bleed through the thick fabric. His gaze tracing over the lettering with familiarity.

 

“It’s me again, Yn. I’m sorry i’m late this week. I got tied up with work,” he murmured. A breeze whipped past spraying stray rain droplets into his face. He barely noticed ot with how numb he felt in general.

 

“I’m trying to make the world better like you did. I’ve made a lot of progress over the past few months. I know you wouldn’t approve but i’m making the world safer,” he frowned. While you’d admitted to having darker thoughts during your hero career you had higher morals than most. By far the most honorable hero even with your faults. He watched the stalks of the flowers shift as the wind nipped at the flowers. 

 

“I still think about what i could’ve done differently to save you. I think a little less about it. I know you wouldn’t want me to grieve forever. It’s hard, though. I miss you, everything about you. Even your sappy romantic side,” he smiled bitterly. You alway had a way with words. Trying to romance him despite his eye rolls and grumbling. He’d give everything up just to see you smiling and telling him how your love for him was like the stars. Forever growing and countless beyond number. 

 

He wished he could turn back time to get you back but he couldn’t. All he had left were the splintered memories he had with you. They were starting to fade, no matter how hard he tried to cling to them. To be honest they were the only thing keeping him from going completely insane. Well, more insane than he already was. 

 

He supposed he had been sane once. He’d been an entirely different person up until your death. Then again maybe this side of him had always been there. It’d just taken the little push to send him over the edge. He let his head fall back as he gazed up at the grey sky. 

 

A low roll of thunder the only sound for a mile around. He let the emptiness set in as he recalled the memories he could remember. The soft warmth they brought with them providing some slight comfort.

 

-

-

 

You stood in front of the small group of civilians crowded around you. Holstering your sword at your waist. Your armor glinted in the sun with each movement you made. You had stopped a bank robber with a rock skin quirk that had been running through the streets. A few fans had flocked to you after the incident. Asking questions and trying to get photographs.

 

Chizome stood off to the side. Miffed that his walk home with you had been interrupted. You had insisted you be the one to stop the monster despite having just gotten off of work. While he admired your enthusiasm to help, sometimes he wondered why you didn’t let others help. You didn’t have to carry the weight of the world. You were just one person after all. A boy stepped forward from the crowd. Gazing up at you timidly.

 

“Rescue Knight, can i be like you when i grow up?” He questioned. You arched an eyebrow, crouching down on one knee. Your chainmail clinking as you did.   
  


“That depends, do you have the heart of a knight?” You replied. The boys brow furrowed as he thought it over. Growing more and more nervous by the second.   
  


“I don’t know,” the boy frowned. You reached forward gently ruffling his hair trying to ease his uncertainty.

 

“Don’t worry. It isn’t that hard. The heart of a Knight is honorable, merciful, faithful, and courageous. Not to mention willing to sacrifice all for the greater good of their king,” you smiled making eye contact with Chizome. He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile at your comment. He knew the last part was directed towards him. Once the crowd began to clear you returned to Chizome’s isde. Taking his hand as you continued your walk homeward.

 

“Sometimes you  are the most ridiculous sappy person i know,” Chizome muttered. You pulled him into a tight hug grinning all the while.

 

“Oh, come on. You love it when i’m sappy,” you snickered. He scoffed, attempting to wiggle free of your grip. After a second you complied. Allowing him to step away from you. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t keep up his grumpy facade around you. Not when you gave him that grin.

 

“How do i put up with someone as cheesy as you?” He smiled. You leaned forward pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Because you love me and i spoil you rotten with affection.”

 

-

-

 

The day you convinced Chizome to come with you to the hero based gym was a miracle in and of itself. With both your busy schedules you rarely had much time to spend together during the day. What with your hero work and his job as an electrician. You had gotten the day off so you could teach him to defend himself. It was dangerous dating a hero, you would always be a target in villains eyes. 

 

You refused to let Akaguro be a sitting duck. He did just fine when it came fist fights. He was one of the best boxers you knew. However fists didn’t do much when a villain was stronger or had a thicker hide than him. You wanted him to at least be able to defend himself with a weapon.

 

You stood behind Chizome trying to move his hands to better grip the katana he held. You were attempting to teach him how to use your blade. Though it wasn’t going very well. He had already hit you on the head twice on accident. You had the wet to prove it. While his technique was flawed his strength and swing were not.

 

“Okay, hold it like this. And this time swing forward, it’s not a baseball bat. You don’t have to wind up for the hit,” you chided smugly. He grumbled in response, his posture more tense than before as his grip tightened on the katana’s hilt.

 

“If i hit you again you’re going to start bleeding,” he scowled. You shook your head guiding his hands forward to mimic the swing.

 

“Relax, it’s a blunt blade. I never sharpen it. It’s just meant to intimidate. The most damage it’ll do is break bone,” you countered. He stopped his movement glancing back at you with an even grumpier scowl than before.

 

“Precisely, if i hit you i could crack your skull open!”

 

You let go allowing him to turn and face you. You placed your hands on your hips shaking your head. For someone usually so cold and serious he seemed pretty worried about hurting you. Though you supposed worrying was already part of his personality. 

 

“Come on Akaguro! Give me some credit, i have a thicker skull than you think,” you grinned. He hefted the blade over his shoulder giving you a sideways glare.

 

“I’m aware,” he grunted walking towards the edge of the map. You gave him a hurt look as you quickly followed. 

 

“Hey! I’m not a numbskull,” you huffed. He set the katana down on the table picking up his water bottle instead. 

 

“You sure about that?” He retorted. You crossed your arms over your chest as he sat down on the bench. You could match wits with him all day, but you wanted today to be nice. You didn't want to bicker about how hard a hit you could take.

 

“My technique is four out of five,” you declared as if to justify yourself. He arched an eyebrow giving you a smirk as he spoke.

 

“So there’s room for improvement.”

 

“Now you’re just being rude. I take the day off work to spend with you and help teach you how i fight and you call me rude names and hurt me,” you huffed turning your back to him. Now it was his turn to be offending by you using his poor swordsmanship against him,

 

“I didn’t intentionally hurt you.”

 

“Mhmm, sure.”

 

He set his water bottle down walking around you so you were facing him. He reached forward cupping the back of your head bringin it down so it was level with his face. He leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to your bruised forehead. 

 

“There, i apologize for hitting you on the head.”

 

“Now then, let’s try at least a few more times. Then we’ll head out to lunch and go home for a nap.”

 

You grabbed your sword from off the table heading back towards the practice mat. Chizome’s mood seemed to lighten somewhat at the mention of sleep. He was almost constantly exhausted and sleepy cuddles were a great way to coax him to relax. It was one of his weaknesses. 

 

“You better shower before we nap. I’m not sleeping with you in those sweaty clothes,” He commented stepping onto the mat. You broke into a wide grin as you advanced towards him. Sword held by your side as you drew closer. He realized you were up to no good almost instantly.

 

“What, you don’t like it when i’m sweaty?” You sad innocently. His eyes narrowed as he took a step back.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

You lunged for him before he could escape. Wrapping one arm around his waist using your katana to bar him in your grasp. Your other arm wrapping securely around his shoulders as you locked him into place against you. However you didn’t expect him to try and dodge forward. You both toppled forward landing in a heap on the floor. 

 

“Don’t you da-no! Get off! Let go of me!” He yelped trying to shove you off. You shook your head burying your face in his neck all the while beaming from ear to ear.

 

“No! Not until you admit i love you.”

 

“Never! Let go!”

 

“Fine, i love you now let go!”

 

“Was that so hard?” You chuckled rolling off of him. Grumbling he sat up rubbing his arm off on your tank top. 

 

“Great, now we’re both sweaty.”

 

“Relax, when we get home i’ll let you shower first,” you laughed. He rolled his eyes, attempting to wipe the sweat off of his neck with his shirt. Sometime you were such a child, but he wouldn’t trade you for anyone else.

 

-

-

 

You weren’t sure how you got onto the subject of heroes. I mean, sure, you were a hero yourself. But you had promised Chizome that you wouldn’t bring up your work at home. It was more your rule than his. He told you it was alright to tell him things but you’ rather not recount how many times you’d said hello to death. 

 

Or how many civilians hands you held while the light faded from their eyes. Or the terrors of crimes villains had committed. Yet here you were. Laying in bed in the middle of the afternoon, curled up against Chizome as you listed off the reasonings behind your actions and decisions to become a hero. You felt kind of ridiculous for it but you wanted to tell him nonetheless.

 

“So All Might is who you want to be like?” Chizome questioned in confusion. You shook your head, repositioning your head so it rested on his shoulder.

“Gosh, no. I don’t have the quirk or stamina to be that great. I do admire him though, All Might’s not just trying to protect Japan. He’s trying to protect the world. If i can make that load easier by keeping even just three neighborhoods safe i’ll be happy,” you explained. Chizome seemed to take your words into consideration. A soft smile forming on his lips.

 

“You really care that much about heroes, huh?”

 

“Sort of, i feel like the title hero has lost some of it’s meaning now and days. It’s as if anyone with a strong quirk can become a hero. Some people become heroes because they become famous and rich. I wanted to become a hero because people need them for hope. They need someone they can place their faith into that will step in to take on the fight they can’t. They need a shield, and i wanted to be that shield,” you rambled. When you looked up at him you found him watching you intently. You felt your face heating up from embarrassment. He must think you were childish for going on and on about this. But you thought you had a good reason for it.

 

“I’m sorry, i’m going off on one of my stupid rants again. You don’t have to listen you know,” you frowned. His brow furrowed as you attempted to avoid his gaze. You knew when it came to hero stuff you had a tendency to go overboard. You didn’t always mean to, you were just passionate about what you did for a living and wanted to justify your reasoning. 

 

“You weren’t ranting, you were explaining a very good point. Most heroes now and days are pretty  much all glorified celebrities. Look at Endeavor, the man has no respect for anyone and spits on everyone because he thinks they’re beneath him,” Chizome sneered. You nodded, taking his hand in yours as you began tracing patterns onto the back of his hand.

 

“Yeah, he sucks. I did a team up with him once. He told me i was nothing more than a glorified tin can.”

 

“I’m going to kiss his flaming butt.”

 

“It was one time! Besides, i teleported him off a bridge into a river for good measure. Though if anyone asks it was an accident.”

 

-

-

 

Chizome knew something was wrong when you didn’t arrive on time. There was no phone call to tell him you’d been held up. No text to warn him you’d be late. Only silence, and it was unnerving. You’d told him countless times that sometimes you couldn’t call to tell him what happened. Hero work was fast paced and chaotic. You couldn’t always give him a heads up every time you chose to chase down an armed robber or some such villain. 

 

You told him the only time he should worry is if another hero or police officer showed up at the door. While he knew you were a capable hero every time you went silent he feared the worse. You were selfless, fearless, and courageous. Most nights he wished you weren’t. He wished you had a safer job where he wouldn’t panic every time you came home beaten up. 

 

A life where you didn’t keep secrets about the things you’d seen so you didn’t have to burden him with the same nightmares. He stood with his back pressed to the kitchen counter. Clutching his phone in his hand as he stared at the wall clock. It was almost midnight and still nothing. 

 

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh ashe tried to relax. He knew to trust you, that you’d come home alive. But the nagging doubt in his gut was hard to ignore. Soft footsteps had him jolting upright. Your keys fumbled against the lock as he bolted for the door. The door swung open before you could even attempt to unlock it. Chizome’s chest squeezed as he took in your battered appearance. 

 

A broken arm that rested in a sling, plenty of bruises and scrapes, a black eyes, and bandaged wrist. He supposed you’d come home looking far worse before, but he still felt the familiar pang in his chest. That he should’ve been able to protect you. That he should’ve been there. You stepped forward resting your head on his shoulder pulling him into a tight hug with your good remaining arm. 

 

He gently wrapped his arms around you. He knew you’d talk when you were ready. It would most likely just be you telling him you were fine like you always did. The only thing he could do was hold you, hoping that hi comfort was enough to chase away the demons preying on you.

 

“Bad day?” He questioned softly. You nodded, your grip tightening on him. He pulled you inside closing and locking the door behind the two of you. You finally freed him from your grip. It was then he could see the fatigue and sheen of tears you were trying to hide.

 

“Very bad day,” you muttered collapsing into the couch. Your injured arm laying across your chest. You gave a wince as you tried to push yourself upright. Sore muscles fighting with you, begging you to just go to sleep. Yet you refused, you had to reassure Akaguro that you were alright. Looking up you saw your lover had disappeared from the room. 

 

A stab of dread pierced your heart. Had he left to go to bed? Was he finally done with putting up with your hectic schedule and injuries? You knew plenty of other heroes struggled to keep relationships strong. But Akaguro and you had always had an understanding. He reappeared with a cup of water and something in his hand. He set the cup in your hand before holding his palm out to show the pill he held.

 

“Ibuprofen to help with the pain,” he explained. You gave a grateful smile, accepting it. You took the pill taking a sip of water to help it go down. You hadn’t realized how dehydrated you had been in that moment. After chasing a pyromaniac around for two hours had drained you of pretty much everything in your entire being. 

 

The very thought of the flame villain brought back bitter tears. However you couldn’t cry. Your body was far too exhausted to even shed a tear. The scent of smoke clung to the inside of your lungs and nose. You shook your head trying to clear your thoughts. You downed the rest of the water hoping the meds might help to soothe some of the aching in your body.

 

Akaguro remained where he stood in front of you. Watching you carefully for any signs that you might need to go back to the hospital. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d left before a healer could finish. You looked up at him with a sorrow and anger he hadn’t seen in you before. He’d only caught glimpses of the fire in your soul. You’d quickly smash it out with a beaming smile and kind words. Yet there was little kindness before him right now.

 

“You know sometimes i want to kill them. I hold their throats in my hand and think one squeeze could kill them. Just hold a little tighter and i won't have to ever deal with another dead innocent. One swing of my blade to their head and no more pain will fall to those around me,” you stated darkly. Chizome’s gaze fixed on the cup you were holding. Barely noticeable hairline fractures forming in the clear glass. Your knuckles turning white as you glared at the table.

 

“Then why don’t you?” He questioned. You had never told him this before. If you were so tempted why not do it? It’d be a simple task for you what with your strength. The world would be rid of an evil vermin. 

 

Though he knew that wasn’t you. He just wanted you to understand that for yourself. He needed to show you that you weren’t as dark as your thoughts. Your expression softened as you leaned forward.

 

“Because i promised myself i would never take a life. I stand by my morals, if i were to doubt them or break them what’s to stop me from going all the way? The second i break my morals i’m no better than the villains,” you sighed releasing your grip from the cup. Allowing it to gently plop onto the coffee table.

 

“Plus i’d never forgive myself. I strive to be someone others can look to. If i’m willing to kill it sets an example for others to do the same. I don’t want to influence a world with even more death,” you replied with a wry smile. He knew something was wrong if you were admitting to thinking such things. You kept your troubles out of reach and locked away. He crouched in front of you cupping your face with a scowl.

 

“This isn’t you, Y/. I know you, and i know what’s in your heart. You’re a hero, not a killer” he murmured. Your lower lip began to tremble as your shoulders jolted. There were no tears as you cried. Only a strained and broken voice that sounded far younger than the broken adult before him. You clung to Akguro like he was the only thing keeping you alive. 

 

“I couldn’t save them! I couldn’t save any of them. The entire thing came crashing down and i couldn’t do anything to save them. I promised to protect them and i failed. I’m no hero,” you sobbed. He pulled you closer, allowing your grief to flood out. Your hysterical fit ending with you eventually winding down and dozing off. Even then Chizome continued to hold you. His hand rubbing small circles against your back. 

 

He felt every ounce of pain you had felt. Your words seared into his mind along with the lives you were grieving over. He wished he could make things easier but he had no special power. No wurk to turn back time or lift falling debri to aid you in your rescues. All he had was a worthless quirk that helped no one. How he wished he could trade it for something like All Might’s so he could help you bare your burdens. 

 

Except all he could do was sit here, holding your exhausted form. Wishing and hoping for something that could never come true.

 

-

-

 

The fateful night he lost you was chaotic and loud. A strong telepath was wreaking havoc downtown. Killing anyone and anything in his pathway while his minions robbed the bank just down the street. People were screaming and shoving. Trying to get as far away from the villain as possible. 

 

You had just met up with Chizome to walk him home before you started your night shift. He stood frozen on the sidewalk. Eyes glued to your armored form as you scanned over the crowded street. He could already see that you had made up your mind. He knew he couldn’t stop you from what you were about to do. But he could low you down. Try and talk some sense into you.

 

“Y/n, wait! You need to wait for backup,” Chizome said grabbing your hand before you could bolt ff. You turned to face him, expression one of determination and seriousness. You knew he was beyond worried. Probably just as scared as anyone else here. But he knew what he was signing up for when he fell in love with you, when he decide to join your life. 

 

“Akaguro, I can’t wait. They need help now and it’s my job to protect them,” You stated sternly. His brow furrowed as his grip on your hand grew stronger. He wasn’t about to let you go headlong into this fight. You weren’t strong enough and you both knew it. You glanced over your shoulder surveying how much longer you had before you had to leave. Barely ten seconds before the villain arrived. Not to mention you needed to form a plan. You turned pulling Akaguro into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Listen, i know i can’t do much. But there aren't any heroes close enough besides me. They won’t arrive for another twenty minutes or so. By then there will be countless injured and i could've prevented that. I can’t run away just because i’m scared.”

 

Pulling way you placed a kiss to his forehead. Brushing his bangs back as you tried to memorize every feature within the little time you had. If you didn’t make it back...you wanted him to be the last thing you remembered. But first you had to get him out of here an reassure him everything would turnout fine.

 

“Besides I’ll be alright, i promise. After all i’m Rescue Knight,” you smiled. Chizome knew right away that something wasn’t right. You pushed him away, trying to get him to follow the thinning crowd of civilians as they escaped.

 

“Now go, i want you safe so i don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

The feeling in his gut only grew worse as he watched you sprint off down the street. Thinking back on it he wished he had persisted further. He would’ve begged if it meant he could have stopped you for just a few moments longer. Enough time to allow a stronger hero with a better suited quirk to arrive. Though he knew it probably wouldn’t have made a difference. But he didn’t. Instead he turned away like a coward and ran.

 

He only slowed his pace when he saw a small group of people gathered around the TV’s inn a small shop. He pushed his way to the front to see that a news crew had arrived. Footage of your fight filling the screens in front of him. The villain was hurling objects every which way in an attempt to strike you down. With deft swings and blocks you managed to deflect almost every one of the villains attacks. Each strike bit away at your blade, chipping it and flawing the metal. The sound of each strike biting away at Chizome’s hope. There were still civilians in the area you were attempting to help escape. Each civilian you saved was rewarded with a new injury. 

 

Another gash or broken rib for taking the brunt of an attack to shield someone. The longer he watched the more he hated himself. He should’ve stayed! He could've at the very least help people escape so you wouldn’t be distracted. A loud clang had him cringing as a stop sign smashed into your chest plate nocking you fifty feet. 

 

During which time the villain had taken two hostages. Tying a man up with a lamp post and pulling the man’s child to him. Holding him in a headlock with a gun pressed to his head. The entire street went dead silent as all eyes went to you. You lay unmoving amongst the debri. 

 

Your armor seeming to glow in the firelight. At first he feared the worst, until you slowly sat up. One hand moving to clutch your ide. The other gripping your side in pain. The villains grin was clear as day on the screen. He knew he had you beat.

 

“Come on, little Knight. What are you going to do? Rescue the father, or his boy?” He guffawed. You struggled to stand, gripping your katana in one hand. The blade was chipped beyond recognition. The once brilliant silver now a gritty dirt ridden grey. You tossed your helmet behind you teleporting to where the father stood, the man appearing where your helmet had once been.

 

You spun midair hurling your katan at the father’s feet. In the glimpse of an eye the boy had taken it’s place. Chizome’s eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. You had taken the boys place. Your blood stained face filled with sheer determination and pain. You had taken the place of the hostage without hesitation. He felt his gut twisting, bile racing up his throat at the scene before him. No, no, no, no! 

 

A gunshot sounded, though it could barely be heard above his own scream. 

 

-

-

 

Your funeral was quiet and small. Small was a technical term. There was no press allowed but there were plenty of heroes crowded round to honor you. Chizome stood in front of the statuette grave marker. It was a life sized replica of you in full armored attire, your helmet held under your arm. 

 

You were grinning from ear to ear. Though the granite was nothing compared to the real thing. Your fellow heroes stood around him, he had been the only civilian amongst these fakes. The ones who had let you down. It was their fault they hadn’t arrived to help in time. 

 

They called themselves heroes. Nothing more than glorified quirk wielders. He hated it. Hated how everyone was standing around when they should be out searching for your killer. Not to mention they insisted you have a secondary grave here. He saw nothing wrong with the grave he had given you where he could always visit. 

 

The one in the public cemetery where your parents were buried. Both pro-heroes just like you. Both died untimely deaths to protect others. You had been born and bred to be a hero. Risen with the highest morals and strongest heart. You were a true hero. Unlike the costumed posers that mingled around him. 

 

A hand tapped his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. Tiger from the Wild Wild Pussy Cats stood behind him. A bundled cloth tucked beneath his arm. He had been amongst the support workers to retrieve your body. One of the many who had been too late.

 

“I know how much you meant to L/n, and they to you. I think they would’ve wanted you to have this,” he said holding out a cloth. Chizome shakily accepted it, unwrapping it to reveal your katana. It had been cleaned and properly polished, though the chipped blade still remained. Tiger nodded to him, walking off to most likely find his friends. Chizome gripped the hilt peering at his bitter expression.

 

In that second as he stared at his skewed reflection he realized something. While the heroes weren’t willing to do anything to avenge you, he could. After all, you had taught him how to fight. You’d taught him to use the blade he now held. It was his duty to get rid of the filth that had take you from him.

 

-

-

 

Chizome stood across from the man who had killed you. The villain who called himself Mind Game. The one who had escaped before anyone heroes could arrive to help. The one who had taken you away from him. He’d slipped right through the police’s grasp. Oh, but he wasn’t going to get away this time. 

 

He made sure of it. He’d even gotten a little help to ensure the telepath wouldn’t flee. Queen Bee had given him a blood vile. It was more than enough to paralyze the man before him. Chizome had spent months preparing for this. Honing his skills, practicing on small time criminals. 

 

Chasing own thugs and brushing up on his detective work. It had been far too easy to track down Mind Game. The villain stood unphased by the masked vigilante standing in the middle of his office. Nor the sharpened blade he held by his side. Why should he be afraid when he could easily crush such an instinct weilding a toothpick? 

 

His quirk was far superior, he had no need to fear. The vigilante had asked for a meeting with the villain. Luring him in with false pretenses. Mind Game opened the bottle of whiskey that sat in a crystal trey on his desk. He already had plenty of followers.What did he need another for? 

 

Especially one dressed up in such a ridiculous get up. An expressionless mask with only one eye. A simple and plain red and black costume. Not the least bit flashy. This wouldn’t do, he wouldn’t make much of a good sidekick. 

 

The villain poured the whiskey into a glass. His gaze trailing over the man before him. The way he held himself was far too rigid. He was up to no good. Probably another wanna be hero out to make a big score.

 

“What do you want? Money, fame, to join me by intimidating me?” Mind Game scoffed. He’d had plenty of vigilantes in his office who sought to beat him. All of whom had failed. Their bodies disposed of so no evidence could be linked back to him. Chizome could feel his blood boiling as he watched Mind Game lazily glance him over. He wanted him to beg for mercy. To plea for his life and ask for forgiveness for killing you. Yet he didn’t look the least bit concerned about his life at the moment.

 

“What i want you can’t give me because you already took it away from me.”

 

Mind Game paused, eyes narrowing as he gave Chizome a better look. There was no recognition in his eyes when he looked him in the mask. Then again he had never seen Chizome when you died. However there was recognition when he saw the blade he held.

 

“Oh, you were friends with the little hero. What was their name? Rescue Knight? That was the stupidest name in existence. Their quirk was weak. Honestly, it was a grace for me to kill such a weak hero,” Mind Game smirked. Chizome’s stomach was wrenching itself into knots as he glared at the man. He dared to defile your name as well as your stature? After everything you had done? After all you had sacrificed?!

 

“You’re wrong,” Chizome hissed. The villain arched an eyebrow as he swirled the whiskey in his cup. Disinterested in what the furious had to say. He could care less. What wa the vigilante going to do? Stab him? Please, he’d deflect that blade straight back into his chest with a single thought. 

 

“They didn’t hesitate to protect everyone around them. They didn’t even hesitate to sacrifice themself. They were a true hero,” Chizome growled, opening the small compartment in his glove. Mid Game watched the man warily as he produced a single stripof blood stained gauze. What on earth as he doing? 

 

“And what, you’re here to avenge them? Make me suffer then cart me off to jail? Please, i’ll be out before tomorrow morning,” Mind Game snorted. Did this vigilante really believe a piece of bloody gauze was going to scare him? 

 

“No, you aren’t going to jail.”

 

With those words he ran his tongue over the gauze. Mind Game’s eyes widened as a wave of pain shot through his body. The glass dropped from his hand, all sense of movement leaving his body. He couldn’t move! What had the psycho done to him?!

 

He attempted tme and time again to activate his quirk. To move. Anything to defend himself. Yet nothing worked. The aura of the room had changed from still and stifling to something far darker and sadistic. 

 

Chizome brandished the katana he held. The chipped blade glinting in the dim lamp light. The smile that crossed his face was far from cheerful as he trudged forward. The technique you had taught seared into his mind. He was going to get revenge and he was going to make sure this scumbag never ever took away another loved one from anyone. 

 

He could see the terror in the villains eyes as he drew closer to him. The sweat beading his brow as he struggled without success to break free of the paralyzation of his quirk. He raised the katana close to his shoulder. Hefting his weight as he began to swing.

 

“No, i’m not letting you get away. You’re going to die right here in this room!” 

 

-

-

 

Rain continued to spatter down against Chizome’s face as he opened his eyes. The memories of your life stung. Not all of them were sweet but then again without pain you couldn’t know love. He  let out a sigh as he glanced down at the grave marker. Water droplets chasing each other down the greystone. 

 

His career of purging this world of false heroes had started because of you. You had always been the cause of everything he did. To better himself as a person when you first met and saved him. To try and be more supportive the more you opened up to him about your secrets.To be more expressive in his love for you. 

 

You’d been one of the most wonderful things to ever happen to him. In the end your death had erased almost every good thing about him. He’d changed. Shattered and reformed amongst the broken pieces of who he had once been. You wouldn’t be proud of who he was anymore. 

 

You probably wouldn’t even have recognized him. But he was okay with that. Because at least the world was becoming slowly perfected. It was being made better, soon only the true heroes would remain. He was making a world you would’ve been proud of.That was all he needed to keep going. He offered a small smile to the grave in front of him, tugging his scarf back up over his nose.

 

“Until next week, Y/n. I still love you, and i always will.”

 

With that, Chizome Akaguro made his way down the steps. Disappearing amongst the few pedestrians on the sidewalk outside of the cemetery. The wind stirred, tugging on the crimson flowers left in front of your grave. The only sound was that of the rain pattering to the ground. The graveyard would be silent for quite some time considering Chizome would be caught soon after encountering three aspiring heroes. One of whom’s heart reminded him of you. It looks like your grave would have to go without flowers for quite some time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Amaranth represents eternal love. It isn’t possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: Love is eternal. -E.M Foster’


	2. Chapter 2

..........


End file.
